Blow me away
by Another Crazy Writer
Summary: Kirishima era música, una melodía de dulces tonos que alegraba su vida, era la luz que le había traído esperanza y salvación. Una canción con tantos matices que podía usar cada día de lo que restara de su maldita existencia para intentar tocar juntos cada uno de ellos. Historia escrita para la KiriBaku Week 2019
1. Música

_Kiribaku week 2019 [14 - 20 abril]_

_Día 1._

_Dance/Suits/Music_

* * *

El sonido estridente de las bocinas retumbaba en sus oídos, los gritos de la audiencia en sincronización con la voz de Jiro, la suave y sutil melodía de la guitarra acompasada por el bajo y el rítmico repiqueteo de la batería de Bakugo tocada con vehemencia.

No eran una banda reconocida ni nada parecido, simplemente se trataba de un grupo de aficionados que había encontrado algo especial en la música, una conexión nacida gracias a los eventos del festival escolar de su primer año de preparatoria.

Bakugo parecía alguien diferente en el escenario, quizá fuera por la iluminación que resaltaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro, o por la etérea expresión que mostraba por momentos.

Verle de esa manera desataba mil tormentas dentro Kirishima, colocando un gesto de tonto enamorado en su cara, haciendo que se muriese de ganas por subir al escenario y comérselo a besos delante de todos los presentes.

Amaba ver esa faceta de Bakugo, aquella menos enojada con el mundo y todo aquel que se atreviera a poner un pie sobre este, esa parte que solo salía cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cómodo con la otra persona, cuando desistía de aparentar indiferencia y dejaba sus sentimientos más profundos fluir como arroyo.

Sabía que detrás cada estrofa se encontraba una historia expectante a ser descubierta, relatos de desamores y corazones rotos, de esperanzas, anhelos y sueños por cumplir.

Para ellos la música era otra forma de terapia, una manera de depositar sus emociones y crear con aquellos recuerdos, buenos o malos, algo diferente, algo hermoso, para volverse amigos del pasado y no recordarlo con una cara amarga.

Le gustaba sentirse participe de esa parte en la vida de su pareja, pese a que su apoyo se limitara a asistir a sus ensayos y tocadas, a estar junto a él para ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional.

Deseaba poder seguir así el resto de sus días, despertar arropado por los fuertes brazos de Katsuki, poder recargarse en su espalda mientras lo escuchaba componer canciones con su guitarra, besarle y saber que juntos, podrían componer la más hermosa de todas las melodías.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Tras pensarlo mucho he decidido participar en esta linda dinámica. Es la primera vez que escribo para esta pareja; he de decir que, aunque no ha salido como me gustaría, considero que es un intento bastante decente para ser mi primera vez._

_Este día fue un reto para mí porque a pesar de tener una idea me costó muchísimo trabajo poder concretarla, así que tuve que reescribir la historia varias veces hasta que el resultado saliera medio decente._

_Estos dos son de mis parejas favoritas y me hace feliz que al fin haya encontrado la motivación para escribir algo sobre ellos. _

_Espero poder cumplir con los demás días de la actividad, a decir verdad me encuentro bastante emocionada. _

_Pido perdón por cada error de ortografía o de redacción (también me disculpo si los personajes quedaron muy OoC, debo trabajar en eso)_

_Como siempre, agradecimientos a mi bellísima beta zephyr870 por darse el tiempo de leer mis cochinadas y corregirlas, se merece el cielo._


	2. Cicatrices

_Día 2_

_Vigilant Au/Scars/Children._

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki era un maldito idiota.

Su estupidez no tenía nada que ver con sus calificaciones ni con su capacidad para resolver problemas, sino con su torpeza para relacionarse con otros.

Sus putas emociones constantemente sacaban lo peor de él, decía y hacía cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para intentar arreglarlo — de todas formas, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y antes muerto que rebajarse al nivel de esos extras.

Pero con Kirishima era diferente, algo se rompía dentro de sí cada vez que lo lastimaba. Ver como su brillante sonrisa desaparecía lentamente para transformarse en una mueca triste le hacía sentirse la peor basura de este planeta. Deseaba corregirse y acabar con todo lo que pudiera nublar la existencia de alguien tan brillante como Eijiro, pero ninguna palabra era suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentía, le desesperaba ser tan inepto en situaciones como esa.

Sabía sobre la baja autoestima de su pareja y la poca confianza que tenía en su persona, y él iba ahí dejando su mierda, en lugar de apoyarlo como se supone que un novio que se respeta haría. _Porque a veces las palabras dejan cicatrices más profundas que una herida física y lo veía todos los días en Kirishima._

Maldecía su existencia y a todo aquel que osara borrar la alegría de alguien tan bueno como Kirishima. Si algún día se encontraba a las personas que lo hirieron en el pasado, él mismo se haría cargo de reservarles un pase directo al puto infierno.

Así que ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Kirishima con una caja de chocolates, un bote de helado y una mirada de perro rabioso, tragándose su maldito orgullo para intentar conseguir el perdón de su novio y hacerle saber cuan arrepentido se encontraba, para prometerle que sería una mejor persona si le permitía aprender a amar a su lado.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Para este día tenía un gran dilema, no sabía que tema escoger y no sé, siento que quedo algo raro al final. No estoy realmente satisfecha con él, pero el tiempo apremia._

_Participar en esta week me hace muy feliz, aunque no tenga preparados los capítulos para cada día y los haga en el momento (por lo cual me disculpo si dan la impresión de ser apresurados)_

_Como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi hermosísima beta zephyr870 , sin ella esto sería un desastre más grande de lo que ya es._

_Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, error en la redacción u Ooc._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	3. Bakusquad

_Día 4_

_Bakusquad/__Support/Cultural Festival_

* * *

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Pero ahí se encontraba, sentado enfrente del tocador de su mejor amiga, siendo amenazado con la resplandeciente y chillona brocha de maquillaje de Mina, gritándole que se quedase quieto o terminaría como payaso.

—Mina, basta me haces cosquillas.

—La belleza requiere sacrificios Kiri, ahora deja de quejarte que ya casi acabo.

No estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo Mina con todos los cosméticos que se encontraban desperdigados por el cuarto, sólo esperaba no acabar con una obra de arte moderno por cara y se daría por bien servido.

— ¡Terminé! puedo presumir que es mi mejor trabajo, estoy orgullosa— exclamó con una gran sonrisa, adoptando una pose victoriosa.

Y tenía que reconocérselo, había pasado de un sapo con aspiraciones al trono, a un príncipe encantador en cuestión de minutos. Kirishima no era feo, nada más distado de la realidad; mas una retocada con maquillaje hacía maravillas.

—Ahora estás listo para tu cita, ve por él galán— le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda despidiéndolo de su cuarto y alentándolo a continuar con la misión "_conquistar los calzones de la fiera rubia"_.

—Gracias Mina.

Salió envalentonado, pero su coraje era drenado con cada paso que daba hacia la sala común, los nervios se instalaban poco a poco en su sistema y le hacían preguntarse si esa era realmente la mejor opción.

Pero no podía darse por vencido, no ahora que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, no iba a dejar que todo su esfuerzo se fuera al caño a causa de su cobardía.

Al menos si todo acababa mal con la declaración de amor siempre tenía la opción de fingir que todo había sido una broma, pedirle a Bakugo que hiciera como si nunca hubiera pasado y continuar siendo amigos como antes.

Porque si algo le aterraba era perder a su amigo por culpa de sus tontos sentimientos, no quería que todos esos gloriosos días pasaran al olvido por un descuido suyo.

Inspiró profundamente, debía calmarse, ese hilo de pensamientos no lo llevaría a ningún lugar. No podía rendirse antes de dar pelea, eso no era de hombres.

Lleno sus pulmones de oxígeno nuevamente y le sonrío a su reflejo en el elevador antes de adentrarse en este y perder la única oportunidad de escapar que le quedaba.

Se miró en el reflejo del ascensor cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden, arregló con sus manos algunos cabellos rebeldes que no habían sido aplacados con gel y acomodó su saco y su roja corbata antes de salir.

Al verlo entrar Sero y Kaminari intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se retiraron del lugar dispuestos a dejarlos a solas.

Bakugo volteó extrañado ante la actitud de sus amigos, hasta que reparó en su presencia y suavizó su semblante.

Suspiró ligeramente y sonrió. Avanzó decidido hasta donde se encontraba sentado Bakugo, tomó asiento a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

Intentó hacerle la plática hasta que se sintiera cómodo para realizar su confesión, pero terminó fallando terriblemente por los nervios. Se distraía fácilmente y perdía el hilo de la conversación, honestamente le asombraba que Bakugo no le hubiese gritado aún, amenazando con irse.

Para ser sincero tampoco ayudaba que sus amigos le estuvieran haciendo señas desde lejos.

—¿Sucede algo pelos de mierda?

Esas simples palabras le hicieron reaccionar; respiró profundamente, reuniendo cada uno de los pedazos de valentía que le quedaban y direccionó su mirada decidida hacia el rosto de Bakugo.

Tímidamente extendió su mano buscando entrelazarla con la de Katsuki, provocando que este le viera sobresaltado.

—Bakugo, sé que esto puede parecer raro y quizás después de esto no quieras verme más, pero no puedo retenerlo más, me gustas. Contigo me siento invencible, me das aliento, fuerza, energía, y no hay otra cosa que desee más que continuar recorriendo el camino de la vida a tu lado. Así que, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Era un mar de nervios, y el silencio de Bakugo no ayudaba para nada, estaba a punto de retractarse y aplicar la maniobra defensiva "_te amordido un perro" _antes de que fuera tarde, pero fue interrumpido.

Bakugo le acercó a su rostro tomando de la parte superior de su saco y estampó sus labios con los suyos. Los labios de Bakugo eran suaves, dulces y enviaban corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo, era la clase de sensación a la que podría volverse adicto.

—¿Esa respuesta es suficiente para ti,_ Eijiro_?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Este one-shot me tomó más tiempo de lo que había esperado, en un principio pensaba hacer algo más corto, pero conforme avanzaba fue quedando cada vez más y más largo, pero bueno finalmente lo he terminado._

_Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, OoC o error en la redacción._

_Sé que no escribí para el día anterior, pero las ideas no venían a mí, así que simplemente decidí dejarlo pasar, quizá algún día escriba algo con esas prompts, pero no prometo nada._

_Como siempre agradecimientos infinitos a mi hermosísima beta zephyr870 sin la cual estos escritos serían un desastre total._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario háganmelo saber._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	4. Soulmate AU

Día 5

High school/ Soulmate AU

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki nunca había estado entusiasmado con la idea de tener un alma gemela.

Le traía sin cuidado desde la aparición de una pequeña dalia roja se había hecho presente en su muñeca a sus cuatro años.

Jamás le dio más importancia de la necesaria.

Pasó por todas las típicas y engorrosas charlas de orientación, que se le daban a la mayoría de las personas de su edad, con el propósito de entender el significado tras las figuras emergentes en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Al principio se sentía algo extraño ver su muñeca y observar marcas que antes no se encontraban en ese lugar, pero con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse y dejar de apreciarlo con una mirada de furia y molestia, agarrándole una especie de cariño (aunque antes muerto que admitirlo).

Estar conectado a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, sólo por el hecho de una rara mancha con forma peculiar, no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto. A momentos la idea le parecía demasiado surreal, como sacada de una novela romántica súper empalagosa, de esas en las que su madre parecía tan interesada.

Nunca le dio demasiada importancia a encontrar una pareja o buscar a su persona destinada, evitándolo inconscientemente.

La primera vez que vio a Kirishima un cosquilleo irregular se originó en su muñeca y continuó trepidando por todo su cuerpo. Desde los pétalos de la dalia plasmada en su muñeca comenzó a emanar calor de forma desconcertante, provocando que fuese perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

Trató de encontrarle una explicación lógica a todos esos sentimientos que se presentaban súbitamente dentro de él. Mas no podía sacarse el recuerdo de la plática de orientación que le dieron cuando era pequeño.

Las palabras "_alma gemela"_ rondaban su cabeza sin descanso, desesperándolo.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

Empezaba a impacientarse, no estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones que implicaban algo que excedía de su control. Trataba de aferrarse a la esperanza de que la situación fuera obra de delirios provocados por una fiebre o un resfriado.

En un impulso escaneó con la mirada el cuerpo de Kirishima, deteniéndose en los delicados pétalos rojos de una flor que no terminaban de definirse al ser tapados por las mangas del uniforme.

La información lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría, no estaba preparado para eso.

Sencillamente no le interesaba algo que pudiera interponerse en su meta de convertirse en el mejor héroe que haya pisado la faz de la Tierra.

La única opción viable era ignorarlo, pasar de largo del hecho de que quizá se trataba de una oportunidad única y continuar con su vida.

Sin embargo, le era extremadamente complicado apartar la vista de la marca de Kirishima cada que se encontraban en los vestidores, imposible dejar de buscar su silueta entre la multitud, inevitable perderse en sus ojos cuando le dirigía la palabra entusiasmado a pesar de su actitud arisca y renuente.

Era difícil no verse arrastrado en el torbellino que era la personalidad de Kirishima sin sentir que terminaría consumiéndole por completo.

Así que huía.

Huía por más que le enojara considerarse un cobarde por hacerlo. Escapaba de la brillante presencia que le arrastraba lentamente hacia su perdición, se alejaba con todas sus fuerzas de cualquier situación que implicase más contacto del estrictamente necesario con su compañero de batallas.

Pero lo sabía, conocía a la perfección el hecho de que llevaba las de perder en la guerra que se libraba dentro de su interior, que no importaba que tanto maquillaje utilizara para ocultar la marca, ni cuantos muros o estrategias construyera con el objetivo de alejar al contrario. Pues le era imposible el evitar caer rendido a sus pies cada que Kirishima le sonreía, se veía envuelto lentamente por el manto de sus brazos y perdía la fuerza para resistirse a sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no importaba cuanto se esforzase por hacer desaparecer los sentimientos que parecían nacidos de una maldición, ni cuanto intentase convencerse que lo que se sembraba en su pecho era artificial, no más que una circunstancia irreal invocada por conjuro.

Pues nada de ello era cierto, por más que quisiese cambiar ese hecho, lo que se gestaba dentro de sí era algo más que una conexión formada por caprichos del destino.

Se había enamorado de Kirishima y todo lo que representaba.

De su voz que lograba calmarle incluso en los tiempos más turbios, de sus labios que entonaban las palabras más irritablemente melosas que había escuchado —y cuyo significado dejaba de molestarle cuando eran pronunciadas por él—, de la sensación que le provocaba cuando sus callosas manos dejaban suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo, de entrelazar sus dedos, mirar su sonrisa y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca (?)._

_Había estado ocupada con la universidad últimamente, razón por la cual no me dio tiempo de terminar la week como hubiera querido. Cuando la empece eran vacaciones de semana santa, pero no termine de redactar los escritos correspondientes para cada día antes de que acabase, regrese y el trabajo de la universidad me consumió hasta ahora que al fin he salido de vacaciones, así que espero al menos poder culminar esta serie de drabbles (y también los que tengo pendientes de la TodoDeku week del 2018 [Dios, soy un desastre con esto])_

_Aunque no termina de convencerme el resultado final no siento que haya quedado taaaan mal como para nunca ver la luz del sol, así que aquí se los dejo (lo importante es darle a esta parejita el amor que se merece)_

_Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, OoC o error en la redacción._

_Agradecimientos como siempre a mi preciosa beta zephyr870 por tomarse el tiempo para leer y corregir mis cochinadas, se merece el cielo 3_

_¡Hasta luego!_


	5. Primeras veces

Día 6

Massage/ First times/ touches

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio fue como si resonara una curiosa melodía en su cabeza.

Si le preguntaban, era algo molesto tener una puta canción angelical cada que veías a alguien, no quería sentirse como una de esas malditas colegialas enamoradas de una jodida telenovela mexicana.

Bakugo Katsuki no era alguien que se rindiese ante esa clase de sentimientos tan fácilmente. Los consideraba más bien un estorbo y si seguían metiéndose en su puta vida, los patearía y enterraría en un cementerio junto a Deku.

Pero a pesar de todo, y a su pesar, sabía que era inevitable.

Su maldito corazón había ganado la guerra en el momento en que vio esa sonrisa.

Y era tan putamente insoportable encontrarse al borde de un ataque cardiaco cada vez que la distancia entre ambos era tan escasa que sus fosas nasales se veían invadidas por la esencia de la maldita colonia barata que el otro insistía en utilizar, y le molestaba incluso más que le gustara la forma en que la fragancia encajaba perfecto con él.

Odiaba el repiqueteo incesante de su corazón cada que entrelazaban sus manos y él le sonreía como si fuera lo más bello en el planeta.

Se había convertido en aquello que juro destruir.

Pero estar con Kirishima, sentir el caliente tacto de su piel contra la suya, le hacía pensar que quizá enamorarse no era algo tan malo después todo.


End file.
